


Clarke of The Sky People

by missmagic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmagic/pseuds/missmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after so many years, Clarke Griffin was remembered.  She was known as Clarke of the Sky People, The Sun under the Earth, Queen of the Mountain, Heaven’s Warrior and many other titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarke of The Sky People

Even after so many years, Clarke Griffin was remembered. She was known as Clarke of the Sky People, The Sun under the Earth, Queen of the Mountain, Heaven’s Warrior and many other titles.

To the Sky People, she was a hero. A saviour that came during their people’s darkest time. A leader that thought of her people before herself, saving others even though she was the one that needed saving the most. Parents tell stories about her at night. They tell their children about how she turned from a caring princess to a ruling queen. Loving her people and others. About how she freed the Sky People from the horrors of the dark and fought beside her handsome knight and best friend Bellamy. Young girls throughout the years dreamed of growing up to be like her. A beautiful warrior that held no fear of her opponents, loved and respected by all, even her enemies. Clarke ruled with a sense of Justice. A roll model for a leader. Mostly though, they see her as a healer. When the fingers of death start to touch the sick and injured, they pray to Clarke to heal their loved one.

The Grounder Clans have told stories of her being a goddess sent down from the heavens in the skin of a warrior. A goddess of many things, War, Beauty. A healer. They tell children how she slayed the monsters that hide below the mountain and waited for a poor soul to become trapped in their wicked claws. That she saved everyone as she claimed the victory that their people had been fighting for before her arrival. A proud warrior, Heda, that demanded respect. In their legend, she is associated with cats. In times of great sorrow and pain, its said that if you spot a small cat it means that Clarke’s spirit has favoured you and your people and you will be saved. Before a fight or battle, a warrior would pray for her strength and favour. She had joined the many gods that the Grounders had worshipped before her, They even believed that she was fathered by Gona, the God of War himself. Birthed by the Nomon Skai, Goddess of the Sky. Clarke was believed to have been a star, that soon fell to the Earth with her star dust that became her warriors. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper and Monty.

But, throughout the years. The people have forgotten that Clarke was just a human girl that only did what would keep those she loved and herself alive. The pain and self-hatred for all she’d done. Though, Clarke wanted the people to forget the suffering that they felt while under the mountains shadow. She bared it, so that others didn’t have to.


End file.
